


Pull Me Closer

by LucariosFish



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abruptly Cut Fic, M/M, i don't know how else to continue this so, really gay though, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: Boys just wanna cry and smile doing it.





	Pull Me Closer

_ Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you _

\--

Kai took Zane’s hand into his, cupping the cold hard hand into his warm fleshy one. He traced the ghostly seams of meticulously stitched synthetic skin, marveling at the beauty of it. Zane smiled at Kai, his eyes still holding that strained look from the afternoon. Even with his head resting on a pillow and it being 2am, Zane wasn’t tired. Kai didn’t like it.

“It doesn’t matter to me, you know.” Kai moves a hand to cup Zane’s cheek, thumbing at the skin there. Zane pushes at Kai’s arm, but the red ninja frowns and pokes Zane’s nose. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Kai, I’m an android. I’m not human and I never,” Zane pauses to squeeze Kai’s hand, the warmth of the other’s hand drawing him closer. “I never will be. You- we-” Zane struggled to find the words to explain why they couldn't try each other out. Date.

Kai snorted, and if Zane wasn't in such emotional turmoil, he would've swooned. He still did, but it was soured by the previously mentioned fact of him being a robot. His feelings were merely programmed into him, meaningless bits of code. 

“I’m an an- a nindroid. My feelings aren’t real, Kai. They’re-”

“Like hell I’m going to believe that!” Kai snaps, but goes silent when Jay lets out a sleepy inquiring sound from his bunk, dead asleep. “Zane, that’s bullshit. Feelings can’t be  _ coded _ , they’re… they’re felt! They can’t be replicated!” Kai hisses lowly as he glares at Zane, and once again Zane is swept off his metaphorical feet. 

Kai’s eyes shone bright, irises burning amber and passion being the fuel. His eyes caught Zane's attention the first time they met, and even after having a couple months of getting used to their vibrancy, Zane never did. He knows he never will. 

“Like your eyes?”

“Like my?” Kai splutters, a blush creeping up his neck. “Well I mean I guess so- My eyes don't matter! You matter!” He pushes at Zane's chest roughly, then cuddled right back into him. “You matter to me so much my heart hurts and my head spins every time I see you. Alive and happy.”

Zane smiles adoringly over Kai's head. “Yes, but-”

“No buts!”

“Let me finish, Kai,” Zane shushes him by placing his finger on the other's lips, elated at seeing the blush reaching Kai's cheeks. Zane smiles sweetly as he says, “While you love me, I just so happen to love you more.”

“Lies!”

“Numbers don't lie!”

The two teased each other for a while longer until they both fell asleep an hour later, leaving their two teammates cover for them the following morning till they scrambled out of bed. 

\--

_ I drink too much and that’s an issue _

_ But I’m okay _

\--

Kai won't admit he had a drinking problem. Hell, he's never took a sip of that stuff before, but after Zane's death, it was tempting to try to forget.

And try he did. It didn't stop his heart from hurting. A cold drink didn't keep away the light warmth Kai sought after in the dark nights. The burn and haziness of it all didn't drive away cool, clear blue eyes from his memory. 

When the ninja received news of Zane still being alive, Kai's heart soared into his throat and lodged itself there. Zane was alive. His Zane. 

Kai never held onto a thought for so long in his life. 

After the adrenaline of the whole Chen and Garmadon mess wore off, the first thing Kai did was throw up. Months of alcohol, blows to the stomach, and longing explode outward. Kai himself wasn't aware he was crying too until cool hands wiped the hair away from his sticky forehead, wiped at his mouth with a cloth, and held his face in them, thumbs swiping at the space underneath his eyes.

Zane smiled warmly at the shaking, snotty mess that was Kai. “I'm back, Kai.”

Kai let out a strangled mess of a cry and high squeal, throwing his arms outward to cling onto his lover as he sobbed messily and loudly against his shoulder. All the pent-up anger he held against Zane dissolved into smoke, and all he could do was cry out the last smoldering embers of longing. He didn't want to let go.

“Hey now, it's okay. I'm here now.” Zane pats Kai's back calmly, waving away the others with a hand. In his mind, however, he was frantically checking and scanning Kai all over, Pixal assuring him that the red ninja was fine aside from high blood pressure due to the residing adrenaline. 

“I'm just glad you're back all intact and as yourself,” Kai says with gasps of breath in-between his words. He startles as Zane pushes him back, the nindroid frowning.

“Kai, I don't… I don't have my synthetic skin.”

And Kai realizes that now. Zane's synthetic skin that was pale and leathery was gone, stripped away to reveal the sharp shiny metal underneath. His once gently-curved cheeks were now sharp, and instead of just his eyes glowing, all of Zane glowed brightly.

Kai inhaled sharply, his cheeks reddening as his eyes cleared up. Damn, Zane looked really nice. 

“I didn't fall for the way you looked, Zane,” he says in a whisper, shocking himself and Zane. “To be honest, I think… I like you like this more. No more hiding, just… confidence in who you are, what you are, how you look. You… you look good.”

Zane blushed blue, and Kai felt his torso dip when he noticed. A warmth spread from his stomach to his tingling arms, and Kai was very sure he never wanted to leave Zane. Ever.

\--

_ Hey, you tell your friends [parents] it was nice to meet them _

_ But I hope I never see them again _

\--

“Hello, I am Zane, the white ninja of ice.” Systems whirring, he was reminded to offer his hand. He's about to hold out his hand to shake when Maya’s already grabbed Zane's hands and pulled him into a hug. 

“I'm glad we finally get to talk to you! And Kai, too. You never visit!” The woman scolds, and Kai laughs, but Zane can see the tension jump in Kai’s jaw.

Pulling himself away from Maya, Zane widens his smile to an impossibly big grin. “Apologies, we were both too busy to meet you. Searching for Master Wu on top of all our ninja duties puts quite a toll on the body and spirit, I'm afraid.” 

The married couple nod sagely, Maya catching her lower lip the same way Kai would when anxious. Zane found that fascinating and stored that information for later.

“He's still out there, huh? You'll find him soon enough- Wu never was a quitter in all the years I've known him,” Ray says, patting Kai's shoulder just a little too hard. Kai nods, laughing a little as his shoulder is beaten down. 

“You're not wrong there,” Zane says lightly, glancing a look at his boyfriend. Kai was tapping his fingers on his thighs.

Maya catches Zane's look and grabs her husband's arm. “Ray honey, mind helping me get the tea ready?” The two moved into the back of the shop, leaving Kai and Zane to watch over the shop in the front, not likely that anyone would steal anything though.

“Hey, are you alright?” Zane asks Kai, leaning down to look up at Kai's crestfallen face. The fire master sighs, reaching for Zane’s hand to hold and fiddled with his fingers. 

“I mean, I guess so? I don’t know, I’ve just been without them for so long and avoided them till now because… I don’t know them. Zane, I don’t know my own parents. I should at least be able to know something about them right, something personal? I don’t. I just know their my parents, previous elemental masters who were forced away from their kids. Their stupid, useless son.” Kai spat, letting go of Zane's hand to clench his own, shoving them at his thighs. Zane frowned, taking both of Kai's and opening them to hold.

“It's perfectly alright to know nothing about them, Kai. They've been gone since you were small, it is not their fault. It is certainly not your fault for not being able to save them either. You didn't know, and if you did, what were you supposed to do? You could've been taken along with them with Nya too, and would that have been better? No, because then I- Sensei Wu couldn't-”

Kai presses a finger to Zane's lips. “Okay okay, I get your point. Still… I can't help what I'm feeling.” He drops his hand back into Zane's, squeezing it. “I just don't know what to say.” And coming from Kai, who was just as active a talker as Jay, Zane felt his stomach drop a little as his boyfriend's shoulders slumped.

“Then let me talk for you,” he says, bringing Kai's hands up to his chest. “Lend me your heart so I can ask the questions it wants answered.” 

Kai grinned, his upper lip sliding up higher for his sharp canines to shine. “Well aren't you sweet?” He rubs his small, warm button-nose onto Zane's cool, sharp one, causing his partner to smile into the Eskimo kiss. Rubbing back, Zane slides up the bridge of Kai’s nose, making the fire master giggle. It was moments like this did Zane never want to leave Kai's side.

There was a loud crash then, making the pair jump apart as Maya loudly cursed. Kai’s eyes are wide in shock as his father steps out from the back with a broom in hand.

“So… you boys mind helping the missus and I clean up some tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but the next line of the song stumped me. Oops.


End file.
